1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel isocyanophenyl carbamates and their use as insecticides and acaricides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that bicyclic and tricyclic isonitriles display pesticidal activity (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,526); that aliphatic, cycloaliphatic and aralkyl isonitriles containing 12-25 carbon atoms have insecticidal activity (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,932); that araliphatic isonitriles having a total of 7-12 carbon atoms exhibit biocidal activity (See British Pat. No. 994,616); and that N-lower alkyl cyanophenyl carbamates have insecticidal properties (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,702). However, the present invention provides novel chemical compounds in which both the isocyano (i.e., isonitrilo) and carbamate groups are present in the same molecule, which compounds display insecticidal activity.